


Sunshine

by looney gloomy hobbit (Stardustandbacon)



Series: trying to write in quarantine [2]
Category: Green Acres (TV)
Genre: (but i hope you like it too), Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I Wrote This For Me, Quarantine, Quarantine Discussion, completely self-indulgent, malapropism, writing this is basically just me putting a band-aid on my own depression tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustandbacon/pseuds/looney%20gloomy%20hobbit
Summary: Sometimes even the brightest sparks need consolation.
Relationships: Oliver Wendell Douglas/Lisa Douglas (Green Acres)
Series: trying to write in quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687312
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Discussing social isolation at night in bed, the Douglases have a moment.

“Lisa, you don’t even normally go anywhere!”

“It’s the Percival of the thing.”

_“Principle.”_

Lisa shrugged, sniffling, turning away so she wasn’t facing her husband. “Same thing.”

Oliver’s face fell. He didn’t anticipate this reaction from his usually-sunny-tempermented wife. Taking her hand, he used his remaining one to softly cup her cheek and turn her head, so their eyes met. “Hey.”

She scooted closer to him, slowly leaning into his embrace, letting tears fall.

“When all this is over, I’ll take you anywhere you’d like.”

“New York?”

A soft chuckle. “New York it is.”

“Mhm.” She settled into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> cant a gal just write needlessly emotional drabble about a cute couple from an underrated 60s tv show to comfort herself huh  
> s/o to [len](https://knight-of-light-and-ice-blog.tumblr.com/) for helping me w the title and [julia](https://bassproshopsofficial.tumblr.com/) for validating my emotional nonsense  
> find me on [tumblr](http://lunarhobbits.tumblr.com/) ♡


End file.
